darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jones
Jones is one of the few human survivors of the premature Apocalypse taking refuge in Haven with other humans under the protection of the Maker Ulthane. At the end of the game, it was revealed that Jones was really the Horseman Strife in disguise. Biography Jones is an enigmatic survivor in the care of the Makers at Haven. No one knows who he is or where he comes from, not even those who protect his fellow humans. Save for, most likely, Ulthane himself. As the Black Rider Fury made her way to the safe-house for the last remnants of Humanity, he takes critical offense to Fury's callous dismissal of humanity when the Blackhammer asked if she was there to protect them. The human rather blatantly, in spite of mortal danger to himself, called her out on being no better than the rest of the so-called higher beings in creation whom destroyed their world. Going so far as to say this idiotic war made them all; Angel, Demon, Horsemen and Maker look so incredibly stupid as he fails to see just what it is exactly that they are all fighting for. Surprisingly, Fury was impressed by his fearlessness and opted to spare Jones instead of killing him on the spot. Remaining largely a side character. Jones only ever makes snide remarks towards Fury whenever she interacts with him in the game. It's not till towards the end of which where he offers greater insight about the balance and how humanity was so thoroughly betrayed by those who're supposed to protect and defend it at all costs. He'll console the downed Fury after the revelation of her placation by The Charred Council and on what an all around rutty person she'd been. Jones saying this was good to acknowledge seeing as it means she's well and truly alive, coaxing her to meet up with Ulthan later. After her calamitous battle and escape from the council Jones was present when Haven came under siege. He silently acknowledges Fury's epiphany about how Heaven, Hell and the Charred Council alike all wish to see humanity eradicated out of fear of what they would become. As she is admitting they're pinning blame for everything that's wrong with the universe on them, he nodded in agreement. Just as the Destroyer himself made an appearance leading the demon horde. Ulthane and the other Makers acted as a last bastion against the invading army While Fury shuttled the other humans away. Jones would stay behind and fight along side them barely brushing past Fury with guns in hand as she was recalled back into the housing by Ulthane himself, the two exchanging brief glances as he ran past. As Fury led the last of the Humans to their escape, the human made his final stand with the rest of the Makers against Vovin's armies. Having dispatch many of them with uncanny accuracy before revealing his true identity to that of the escaping horsemen. Looking back towards his sibling scant moments after she disappears into the Reflecting Pools waters. Personality and Traits Jones is not afraid to speak what's on his mind, even to one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He openly questions Fury unafraid even after she threatened to kill him which leads the horsemen to develop a morsel of respect for him. Jones sees the conflict between the angels, demons, horsemen and even makers to be pointless and moronic. Jones also has a snarky, fearless side to himself as well. As he'll often make jokes about Fury's station as a horsemen or horsewoman coupled with snide remarks in regards to her quest through the post apocalyptic world. He shows a kinder side while talking about humanity in the third person, often hinting at his true identity. Jones is a firm believer in hope and compassion. Mentioning how Haven was built on such concepts seeing as beings older than time had created it to shelter the poor unwanted. Skills & Abilities As a human, he possessed no outstanding or magical abilities of his but it is likely Jones possess excellent survival skills necessary to hide from the demons until finding shelter under Ulthane. At the end of Fury's mission, Jones showed skill in wielding a pair of revolvers with lethal precision against demons. Trivia *Jones often talks about humanity in the third person, alluding to the fact he's not who or what he says he is. *When you speak with him in the beginning, he will comment that while having so little, people carry on with what they've got because that's what Humans do. **Towards the end of the game Jones will also comment about how all of humanity had been betrayed. But they still fight on regardless of the hopelessness of their situation. Gallery Jones.png Category:Darksiders 3 Characters Category:Humans